Forget about the bad
by TashiBabi
Summary: Carlos and Kendall are dating but kendall doesn't know about Carlos' abusive family. What will Kendall do when he finds out? Kenlos


**Summary: Carlos and Kendall are dating but kendall doesn't know about Carlos' abusive family. What will Kendall do when he finds out?**

* * *

Carlos' POV

My date with Kendall is coming to an end and I really don't want to go back home. I have no idea if family has realised I snuck out. If they have found out I'm going to have to put up with a punishment when I get home, but Kendall is worth it. When ever I'm around him I forget about what my family do to me.

After the car ride home Kendall parks the car outside my house.

"I had a good time." Kendall says to me.

"Yeah, me too. I really enjoyed it."

"Well I try." Kendall replies with a smile. He leans in to give me a simple kiss but I lean in ready to make out with him. We awkwardly kiss and pull back laughing. That kiss was a total fail.

"How about we try again?" Kendall asks. How could I say no? This time we lean in and end out making out for like 5 minutes. When we pull back I lean over the hand break and gear stick and rest my head on his chest.

"I don't want to go." I state sadly. Kendall rubs my head and kisses it.

"Why don't we go into your house? I havent met your family yet." Kendall asks. There is no way Kendall is ever going to meet my family. Even if I was allowed out my family are very homophobic and would blame Kendall for changing me.

I lie and say "My family are not home. They are all out grocery shopping."

"Oh. Well ok. I'll text you later. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I then step out of the car and brace myself for whatever is on the other side of the front door.

Kendall's POV

It has been a few minutes since Carlos went inside. I've got a feeling he was lying to me about his family being out. Why doesn't he want me to meet them. Is it because he feels childish because he still lives with his parents and I live in my own flat? After pondering about the question I turn around to see Carlos' jacket on the passenger seat. He must of forgotten it. I pick it up and walk up to his house. I walk up the steps but before I open the door I hear yelling. I open the letter box and the sight and the sounds I see are shocking.

"WHERE WERE YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK?"

"I...I..." Carlos stutters trying to think of what to say. Is he ashamed to say he was on a date with me?

"ANSWER ME DICKHEAD. WHY DID YOU SNEAK OUT? YOU KNOW YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED OUT."

"I was out on a date." Carlos says quietly

"A DATE? WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD EVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU?" I assume his family don't know he's gay.

"YOU'RE SHORT, YOU HAVE A HIDEOUS MOLE ON YOUR FACE AND YOU'RE SO. DAMN. STUPID." I want to slap that man who I think is his father. Carlos is the cutest boy I have ever met. I like short boys and the mole on his chin is adorable. I want to kiss it every time I see it.

"ANYWAY, YOU SNUCK OUT WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES. TAKE YOUR TOP OFF. He takes off his top and all over his back are scars. I never thought the first time I would see him shirtless was when he was being "punished". At first I don't know what is happening but then I see the man who I think is his Dad take a belt out of a box in the hallway. He then whips Carlos' back while a girl a few years older than Carlos and I punches his face. Carlos is in floods of tears on the floor. I want nothing more then to walk in there and protect him but if his parents don't know he's gay I don't want him in anymore trouble. When his sister and dad have finished beating him up they shout

"NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE BATHROOM." Carlos runs upstairs and and the rest of them go into the living room. I close the letterbox, stand up and come to terms with what I just saw. Carlos' family beat him up for no reason and treat him like a slave. This must be why he didn't want me to meet his family. If only Carlos had told me about this earlier. I would of saved him from that hell hole and he'd live with me. I would of protected him and if anybody tried to hurt him I'd kill them.

I gently open the front door and go upstairs to save Carlos. I open many doors trying to find him but when I do he is leaning over the sink cleaning it. He is still shirtless and his wounds are showing. Some of them are bleeding; they must be the ones that appeared earlier when he was being whipped.

"Hey Carlitos." I whisper so no one can hear me.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" he asks while trying to cover his naked upper body.

"I'm here to save you. I saw everything that happened 5 minutes ago. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm weak or stupid, even though I am."

"Don't say that about yourself." Suddenly I hear Carlos' father walk up the stairs and say

"What is all the noise up here?" He freezes on spot when he sees me.

"Carlos. Who is this?" By this time his sister is now next to his father. Before Carlos thinks of an excuse I interrupt and say

"I'm Kendall Knight. Your son's boyfriend. The same person he was on a date with today." All the people surrounding me have their mouths open in shock.

"Have you turned my son into a fag?" His Dad asks me.

"Nope. He was already gay before he met me. We first met in a Café. I looked over and saw the most georgous creature I have ever seen in my life. I started to chat Carlos up and blushed deeply. Now I know he isn't complimented at home I know why he went all shy. I don't care what you say but we are in love, and nothing you can say can change that." I say truthfully.

"Carlos, is this true? Are you a homo?" His sister asks.

"Yes." Carlos says simply.

"No. No you're not." His Dad says.

"Don't believe us?" I then lean in and start to kiss Carlos. His arms are around my neck with his fingers in my hair while my hands are sqeezing his arse. We pull away after a while.

"YOU QUEER!" His Dad shouts then attacks Carlos. His sister then joins in but I am already holding Carlos and fighting back protecting him.

"Carlos, go pack some stuff. You're leaving this place." I order him. He escapes the fight and I try to stop his Sister and Father from interrupting him. When he has a bag full of stuff we run down the stairs, out of the house and into my car. While running I hear his Dad say "YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU LIKE BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE DUMB BUMMER YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!"

When we arrive at my flat I take Carlos' bag and put it in the bedroom. When I go back into the living room Carlos is sitting on the sofa trying to prevent himself from crying. I go over to him and hug him.

"Let it all out." When I said that Carlos burst out crying. I rub his back trying to comfort him.

"Carlos look at me. Nothing they said is true. You're not ugly; you're beautiful. The mole on your chin is adorable and you are not stupid. You are cutely naive."

"Thank you. But where I am I going to live? I can't go back there now."

"You can live with me. I will always protect you Litos, no matter what. Even when I get old, even if I become a cripple, I will never allow you to go what you have gone through so far."

We both smile and kiss. I will always love my lil' latino.

* * *

**Ta dah! I'm super excited because Big Time Suprise is finally going to air in the UK. I already know what happens but I havent actually seen it**.


End file.
